1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to outdoor fire pits and, more specifically, to a simulated glowing log of firewood, suitable for use in outdoor fire pits and the like.
2. General Background of the Invention
Outdoor fire pits, commonly used in the patios and gardens of residences, have become increasingly popular of late. They range from relatively low cost, portable units, to large units made of concrete, stone or ceramic materials that may be built into an overall patio. While such fire pits are commonly constructed to contain and accommodate burning or glowing logs of natural firewood, homeowners are often reluctant to make frequent use of their fire pits, due to the requirement to store and maintain a ready supply of firewood, kindling and other fire starting materials, and the necessity of the removing and disposing of the ashes that inevitably accumulate as firewood is burned. Moreover, use of conventional firewood results in the emission of pollutants into the air, and may, in the aggregate, contribute to global deforestation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simulation of a glowing or burning log of firewood.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a simulation of a glowing or burning log of firewood that is suitable for outdoor use.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a simulation of a glowing or burning log of firewood that is a stand-alone, solar-powered unit.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent in view of the present specification, drawings and claims.